


Salt and Butter

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jealous Cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus and T.J. are on a movie date.





	Salt and Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by iv-challa on Tumblr! I hope you like it! I made it as sweet as possible to fulfill your Tyrus sweet tooth!

Stepping into the movie theater after buying their tickets, Cyrus and TJ met each other’s eyes filled with mischief.  

“Winner saves seats, loser buys snacks,” Cyrus stated, holding a hand out.

TJ smirked. “You’re on.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

“Ha!” Cyrus raised his fist in victory. “Rock beats scissors! Thanks, babe.”

He pecked TJ’s cheek before happily bounding over to their theater.

He found two empty seats by the wall and placed his and TJ’s jackets over them before leaving again for the snack bar so he could help TJ with the snacks. They still had another fifteen minutes before the movie started.

His boyfriend of a year was still standing in line, waiting for his turn. Cyrus headed over to him and stood by his side.

“I want extra butter, please,” he stated.

“But that costs extra,” TJ complained.

Cyrus flashed him a small pout in disappointment and almost immediately, TJ sighed and nodded.

“You’re the best,” Cyrus beamed.

And TJ chuckled. “You know I’m weak for you, Underdog.”

They finally reached the front of the line and TJ ordered – two medium buckets of popcorn, a box of chocolate covered raisins, and two fountain sodas (sprite for Cyrus and a root beer for TJ). The worker gave them the two sodas and chocolate first but the popcorn was running out so they had to wait for the machine to finish making fresh popcorn. 

Cyrus took the drinks and chocolate and took them back to the theater, placing them in their respective cup holders. Then, he headed out again to help with the popcorn.

From afar, he could see the worker placing the two buckets filled to the brim on the counter. TJ picked them up and carefully began to walk to their theater.

Just as Cyrus was about to step forward to help him out, a group of four girls suddenly surrounded TJ. He didn’t recognize them but they seemed to know his boyfriend, so they were probably in high school with him.

He was well aware of how popular TJ was in high school, even though he was only a freshman. Well, why wouldn’t he be? He was handsome, athletic, and had become a much nicer guy ever since he and Cyrus started dating.

The girls were talking to TJ, rapidly, not giving him a moment to get a word in. If that was the old TJ, he would have just walked away or said something rude. But, new TJ was a bit more polite, though his expression was openly annoyed and pissed off.

None of the girls seemed to pick up on it, though. They really needed to work on reading people’s facial expressions.

Chuckling in amusement, Cyrus began to walk towards them, hearing bits of the conversation.

“Come on, TJ, hang out with us!”

“I really-.”

“We’re grabbing froyos right now.”

“I can’t, I’m with someone.”

“Who?”

“Your girlfriend?”

“I-.”

“But, you don’t have a girlfriend, right?”

“Actually-.”

“You never told us. What do you like in a girl?”

The one nearest to TJ wrapped her hands around his upper arm as she asked the question. Cyrus’s sharp eyes caught her feeling the muscle there.

That last thing made him freeze in his tracks as his body went cold.

Cyrus was completely fine with other girls and guys admiring his boyfriend from afar but there was a line that needed to be drawn! A line!

And as ashamed as he was to admit, he was feeling a little jealous and maaaaaybe insecure because he was still in the 8th grade and TJ was in that whole new adolescent world called high school.

Sure, Cyrus was practically still a kid compared to those high school girls. But, he would be  _damned_  if he let them flirt with his boyfriend any longer!

Back rod straight and head held high, Cyrus stalked over to where TJ was politely trying to leave.

“Babe, the movie is starting soon,” Cyrus called out, thanking the God above that his voice wasn’t shaky.

Breaking through the line of surprised teenage girls, he took one of the popcorn buckets before looping his arm over his boyfriend’s. He flashed a cold stare at the girl on TJ’s other side, who slowly removed her hold on his boyfriend’s arm, looking confused.

“Babe?” one of the girls managed.

Beside Cyrus, TJ sighed. “Girls, I’m here on a date so I can’t get froyo with you.”

“We can get froyo afterwards, though,” Cyrus added, a little  _too_  sweetly. “Maybe we’ll see you there, ladies? Please excuse us.”

Without waiting for an answer, Cyrus began to pull TJ away. A few bits of popcorn fell to the floor but Cyrus was too irritated to care about the lost kernels.

“Hey, Underdog, you’re going to pull my arm off.”

“Good. Then those girls will have nothing to hang on to.”

That came out a bit more bitter than Cyrus realized but apparently, TJ found it amusing as he let out a chuckle.

“Is my Underdog jealous?”

“Hush, basketball guy. Let me stew.”

TJ briefly turned his head around. “They’re still watching us. I don’t think they got it.”

At that, Cyrus stopped in his tracks and looked back at the girls. They really were still standing there, watching them

If they didn’t get it, then Cyrus would make it crystal clear for them.

Turning back to TJ, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to TJ’s lips. They rarely showed this level of affection in public, mostly because Cyrus was shy and people tended to stare. But, for this, he would make an exception.

He allowed TJ a moment to get over his surprise and briefly return the kiss before pulling away.

When he turned to back at the girls, they were already walking away and shaking their heads.

“I swear this is the first time I’ve seen you jealous, it’s really cute,” TJ teased.

“Hush or I’m not sharing any of my chocolate covered raisins.”

“I think that kiss was all the sweetness I needed.”

Feeling himself turning red, Cyrus coughed. “Whatever, let’s just go. The movie is starting soon.”

TJ laughed before taking his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and pulled him into the theater. 


End file.
